Un nuevo amanecer
by MeriYein
Summary: Bella vuelve a Forks tras acabar la universidad. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se encuentre de nuevo con Edward tras su trágica ruptura?
1. Chapter 1

Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la ventana dispersándose por toda la habitación y acariciándome la piel. Todavía podía estar en la cama un rato más pero el sol ya comenzaba a apretar, era lo que tenía Phoenix: un sempiterno sol.

Me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada pero ya era demasiado tarde: no podía seguir durmiendo, así que me incorporé y me quedé sentada en la cama mirando el calendario que colgaba de la pared. Hoy era mi último día de universidad. Literatura inglesa… siempre me había apasionado, ¿pero quién hubiera dicho que iba a acabar estudiándola en la universidad? Sí… sé quien se lo imaginaría…

De un salto me levanté de la cama y me acerqué al baño de la habitación. Era pequeño, uno de esos baños en los que no cabe más de una persona, sin bidé (aunque, ¡quién demonios necesita uno!) y con un plato de ducha que estaba en las últimas. Me alegré de que fuesen mis últimos días en aquel dormitorio que había ocupado durante 5 años. Me apoyé sobre el lavabo con una mano en cada extremo lateral y mirando hacia abajo respiré hondo… 5 años fuera de Forks… 5 años ya… Se podía contar con los dedos de una mano (y sobrarían) la gente del instituto con la que todavía mantenía contacto: Angela (y, por lo tanto, Ben), Mike que me escriben algún mail de vez en cuando.. y Alice. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordarla.

Me incorporé y levanté la vista hacia la chica que se reflejaba en el espejo. No había cambiado mucho en estos años, simplemente tenía las facciones más marcadas, más maduras, pero seguía teniendo la misma mirada enmarcada en ojos de color chocolate y una larga melena castaña. Me peiné y me puse un poco de maquillaje. Salí a la habitación y abrí el armario, cogí unos pantalones negros y una camisa entallada de seda de manga corta de color turquesa. Me vestí tranquilamente y cuando iba a coger los zapatos no pude evitar que mis ojos se posasen en una bolsa para trajes que colgaba de la barra. En su interior había un vestido azul de seda. El vestido azul que me puse para mi primer (y último) baile en Forks. Mi primer baile con él, con Edward. Respiraba con dificultad, parecía que los recuerdos querían agolparse en mi pecho oprimiendo al corazón y deteniendo la respiración. De repente, el sonido de unos nudillos tocando en mi puerta me sacaron del pensamiento que me tenía ensimismada.

-¿Sí? – pregunté intentando parecer tranquila mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

-¡Hola Bella! – sonrió Iris – ha llegado una carta para ti. – dijo mientras tendía la mano con el sobre hacia mí.

Estaba sorprendida, ¿una carta? ¿para mi? Normalmente, y en los tiempos que corren, me comunicaba con mis amigos via e-mail, con Charlie via telefónica y con Renée normalmente por mail, aunque, a veces por teléfono también.

-¿No la abres? – añadió Iris en un ademán de impaciencia.

Iris era así. De algún modo, me recordaba mucho a Alice. No era tan menuda como ella, pero llevaba el pelo muy parecido al de ella, con las puntas ligeramente hacia afuera y era tan extrovertida y simpática como ella. Durante estos años me había ayudado mucho, había aguantado mis primeros años apáticos, ibamos a clase juntas y trabajábamos juntas, pasábamos las fiestas juntas en la residencia (ya que como no tenía ningunas ganas de volver con Charlie y Renée andaba muy ocupada en Florida...) ,en fin, nos habíamos convertido en uña y carne.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que se puede tratar – dije sorprendida y algo asustada.

Rasgué el papel y deslicé entre los dedos lo que parecía una invitación. El semblante se me quedó más blanco que de costumbre.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Iris con tono de preocupación.

-Mierd… -intenté articular.

Iris se adelantó y cogió la tarjeta que aún aferraba con la mano derecha y leyó en voz alta:

-"Estimada señorita Swan, nos complace invitarla a la ceremonia de despedida del profesor Banner que tantos años ha dedicado al Departamento de Biología de nuestro centro. Su fuerza y entrega nos inspiran y confíamos en su asistencia al homenaje que se realizará en el Salón de Actos del Instituto de Forks el próximo día 20 de junio a las 16h.". – dijo Iris intentando poner un tono solemne-. Bella, –añadió ya con su tono- ¿no estarás asustada? – hizo una pausa- Vas a ir, ¿no?

Me costaba respirar, ¿volver allí? No tardaría en recibir algun mail o alguna llamada de mis conocidos por allí para preguntarme si iría, al fin y al cabo también era una excusa para hacer una reunión de antiguos alumnos. Edward. Volver a Forks, al tiempo lluvioso cuando ya me estaba acostumbrando al sol. Su pelo cobrizo siempre despeinado cuidadosamente. Vería a Charlie de nuevo, lo echaba tanto de menos… Sus ojos de color dorado… Me apoyé en la pared que tenía justo a mis espaldas y me deslicé hacia el suelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis rodillas.

-Bella… - susurró Iris.

-…¿Por… qué…? – logré titubear.

Ella estaba al tanto de lo mío con Edward, exceptuando la parte vampírica.

-Bella, cariño, – añadió en tono maternal - sé por todo lo que has pasado y me imagino cómo debes de sentirte porque, mmm – dudó por un momento – supongo que todo esto se debe a la posibilidad de que vuelvas a verlo, ¿no?

Levanté la cabeza mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por mis mejillas. Había intentado superar lo mío con Edward… ya había pasado mucho tiempo… seguro que él habría rehecho su vida, bueno… "vida". Esbocé media sonrisa amarga. Iris estaba sufriendo otra vez por mi, al verme en ese estado. Respiré hondo.

-Siempre puedes alegar que estás enferma o algo y quedarte aquí…

-¿Aquí? ¿Estás loca? – añadí intentando parecer más entera – Esto se acaba, bonita. Si no recuerdo mal tenemos la graduación en un par de horas. – Cerré los ojos y tomé aire, abrí los ojos – Ha llegado la hora de volver a casa.

Tras aquel bajón intenté parecer algo animada, más que nada para evitar que Iris se preocupase más por mi, ya había pasado lo suyo conmigo. Me acabé de arreglar, me retoqué el maquillaje y me dirigí al Salón de Ceremonias donde hicieron la entrega de diplomas. Unas horas más tarde volví a mi habitación. Pequeña con el suelo de madera desgastado, una cama en el lado izquierdo, una ventana en el derecho y debajo de ésta el escritorio con el portatil que me regaló Charlie cuando le dije que me venía a estudiar aquí y montones de libros apilados por todos los rincones… con mi desgastado ejemplar de 'Cumbres Borrascosas' sobre la cama. Saqué la maleta del armario y empecé a guardar todas mis cosas en su interior. Había llegado el momento de volver a Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Crucé el jardín de la residencia hacia mi Volkswagen Beetle del 98, metí la maleta, cerré el maletero y me dirigí hacia el asiento del copiloto donde Iris estaba dejando la caja de cartón con unos cuantos enseres personales que había preparado: un par de libros hechos polvo de tantas veces que había leído, un ordenador portátil, un par de cuadernos donde había empezado a escribir una novela como proyecto de fin de carrera, unos cuantos CD de música, una caja de zapatos con las esquinas bastante reventadas y la fatídica invitación en la parte superior.

Iris me miró un poco afligida:

No tienes que ir si no quieres… aunque –dijo rápidamente cambiando de tono para darme más ánimos- si quieres puedo acompañarte…. Hacer juntas un viaje en coche recorriéndonos medio país… Bella… como en las pelis…

Suspiré y esbocé una media sonrisa.

Gracias. – tomé aire de nuevo- Pero creo que debo de hacerlo yo sola. Ya es hora.

Acto seguido me acerqué y le di un abrazo a Iris y me dirigí hacia mi asiento. Me esperaba un largo viaje.

Llámame cuando llegues… o envíame un mail. Y ya sabes que aquí estoy para lo que sea – concluyó esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Te llamaré pronto – añadí.

Arranqué el coche y me dirigí hacia mi destino. Me esperaban muchas millas de camino. Demasiadas, pero no podía ir a Forks en avión y esperar que alguien me hiciese de chófer, no estaba por la labor de tener a alguien pendiente de mi para que me llevase de un sitio a otro. De siempre había sido muy madura e independiente y era algo que se había acentuado durante estos años. Así que prefería comerme tres días de carretera antes que depender de alguien, total, tampoco tenía prisa en llegar a Forks… Ni que me esperase alguien… De pronto en mi mente se dibujaron dos preciosos ojos dorados enmarcados en unas densas pestañas, el contorno de una cara de comenzó a perfilar. Rasgos perfectos y bien definidos, una mandíbula que incitaba a recorrerla con las yemas de los dedos. Una maraña cobriza apareció y comenzó a tomar forma, un cabello despeinado cuidadosamente coronaba el rostro que se dibujaba en mi mente. Finalmente, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro. Ahí estaba él. Edward. No me había olvidado de él. No podía. Me había obligado, lo había intentado odiar por todo lo que me había hecho pasar, había salido con otros chicos para olvidarlo pero… no podía.

Salí de mi sueño y vi las luces del coche que tenía delante demasiado cerca, di un volantazo y lo esquivé.

Bella, creo que es momento de parar a dormir – murmuré para mi misma.

En la siguiente salida de la autopista había un motel. Paré y alquilé una habitación para esa noche.

La habitación era pequeña y con las paredes oscuras. Tenía una cama de matrimonio en el centro con un par de mesillas a cada lado y una cómoda justo enfrente sobre la que reposaba un televisor pequeño que funcionaba con monedas. En el lado derecho un pequeño aseo con toallas que parecían limpias. Dejé una mochila y la caja del asiento del copiloto sobre un pequeño sillón junto a la cómoda y me tumbé sobre la cama. Me puse a llorar con una única imagen en mi cabeza: la imagen de Edward que formé mientras conducía. ¿Cómo podía afectarme tanto? Se supone que ya lo había olvidado. Mentira. Era imposible olvidar a Edward. Lo había intentado por pasiva y por activa y nada había dado resultado, pero él la había dejado alegando que era demasiado joven y debía de vivir plenamente su vida mortal. ¿Demasiado joven? Aparentemente ya era bastante mayor que él, así que si ahora le dijese de volver o incluso de convertirla, ¿qué tendría que hacer? Él tendría la misma apariencia divina que cuando lo vi por última vez. La última vez… "Estarás mejor sin mi"… "Disfruta tu vida"… Las últimas palabras de Edward antes de salir por la ventana de mi habitación en Forks y su última mirada… ¿Por qué sus ojos brillaban de esa manera?¿Acaso eran lágrimas?

No cerré las cortinas y los primeros rayos de sol me despertaron. Miré el despertador y vi que todavía era pronto pero ya no podría volverme a dormir, así que decidí adelantar. Me duché y me cambié; me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de manga corta ajustada de color negro. Sonó el teléfono, era Iris.

¡Lo siento!- dije antes que pudiese decirme nada.

¡Menos mal que ibas a llamarme! – refunfuñó.

Anoche acabé agotada y nada más dejarme caer sobre la cama me dormí y… bueno… ¡tenía pensado llamarte ahora mismo! –dije sin sonar demasiado convincente.

Iris soltó una carcajada. Le conté cómo me había ido el viaje, sin mencionarle el tema Edward para no preocuparla, conversamos un par de minutos más y nos despedimos no sin antes prometer que a la noche sin falta tendría que llamarla.

Cargué mis cosas, fui a recepción a devolver la llave y volví al camino. Todavía me quedaba más de la mitad, aunque si todo iba bien al día siguiente a la hora de cenar estaría en la cocina de Charlie comprobando sus progresos culinarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba paseando por el bosque, podía reconocer la zona a pesar de la neblina: era nuestro claro, el claro donde tantos buenos momentos había pasado con Edward. Me resultaba más triste y sombrío, parecía que el aire no llegaba a aquel lugar. Estaba de pie en el centro del claro junto a un tronco cubierto de musgo que yacía en el suelo. Cerré los ojos intentando respirar, de repente, noté cómo algo se había colocado justo detrás de mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, bajé la mirada y vi que había una rama junto al tronco.

- Eso me servirá - pensé mientras me mentalizaba para agarrar la rama lo más rápido que pudiese y neutralizar a la alimaña que pretendía atacarme.

Durante la fracción de segundo que estuve pensando mi estrategia bajé la guardia y noté como un suave aliento recorría mi nuca. Me quedé congelada. El aliento continuó hasta hundirse en mi melena mientras dos suaves, pero frías, manos duras como el mármol se posaban sobre mi cintura.

- Cuanto tiempo… - susurró Edward mientras acariciaba mi oreja con la punta de su nariz.

No sabía qué hacer: por un lado quería lanzarme a sus brazos, besarle, abrazarle, decirle cuanto le había echado de menos… pero realmente eso no era lo que debía, había sufrido mucho y no podía volver a entregarme a él sin más, ya que podría volver a dejarme en cualquier momento. Finalmente logré decir:

- Hola Edward… -tomé aire- sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Agaché la cabeza y respiré hondo. Edward seguía acariciándome la nuca y la oreja con la punta de su nariz. No podía resistirlo más. Me giré y aferré mis manos a su cara mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus fríos labios. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza y él hizo lo propio con los suyos en mi cintura. No podía dejar de besarlo, hacía tanto que lo deseaba…

Edward hizo un ademán de separarse. Lo abracé con más fuerza, entonces mis brazos dejaron de rodear su cuello y se centraron en su pelo. Deslicé los dedos por su sedoso cabello para acabar perfilando los mechones despeinados que lo coronaban. Deslicé mi lengua entre sus labios, apartándola rápidamente al acordarme de que siempre que lo hacía Edward se tenía que apartar bruscamente para controlar sus instintos, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que él era quien estaba perfilando mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Me detuve y lo miré con asombro. Él esbozó una sonrisa pícara, aferró con una mano mi nuca y me acercó hacia su rostro. Era una sensación extraña, su lengua estaba fría, lo que contrastaba con el calor que desprendía la mía, no tardaron demasiado en aclimatarse la una a la otra.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, Edward seguía ejerciendo una atracción fatal sobre mí. Le observé de nuevo. Seguía sonriéndome como si nunca hubiésemos roto, como si lo nuestro hubiese continuado durante esos años. Se me humedecieron los ojos al recordar todo lo que había sufrido, aunque en parte entendía que él debió de pasar por un dolor y sufrimiento parecido al mío, pero aquello no estaba bien. Debía de superar mi adicción a Edward, apreté los puños y respiré hondo para poder soltar de golpe todos los sentimientos que albergaba mi interior y que estaba dispuesta a compartir con él. Edward no estaba, se había esfumado. Me había vuelto a dejar sola, esta vez sin mediar palabra. El corazón se volvió a resquebrajar y caí sobre mis rodillas en el claro. La niebla era cada vez más densa, parecía humo que no me dejaba respirar. No podía respirar, intenté ponerme en pie pero las piernas no me respondían. Era el fin.

Sonó el despertador de la habitación del motel. Éste tenía mejor pinta que el cutre-motel de la noche anterior. La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, unas enormes cortinas azules evitaban que los rayos solares entrasen y sobre la mesilla, junto al despertador había una cestilla con bombones de bienvenida. Me encogí en la cama y pensé en el sueño que había tenido, parecía todo tan real. El miedo me asaltó. ¿Reaccionaría de esa manera cuando tuviese delante a Edward? Al cabo de un rato me levanté y me dirigí a la bañera, me duché y me arreglé el pelo recogiéndomelo en una coleta alta. Me acerqué envuelta en la toalla a la cama en busca de ropa limpia y me puse una blusa verde y unos pantalones piratas negros. Recogí mis cosas, devolví la llave y me metí en el coche.

Había sido mi última parada hasta Forks, esa misma noche llegaría. Le escribí un SMS a Iris porque no estaba de ánimo para entablar una conversación y arranqué el motor. Crucé la entrada del motel y me dirigí hacia la autopista, próxima parada: Forks, Washington.

Las horas de camino se me hicieron interminables: no paraba de pensar en Edward y en la reacción que tendría cuando lo viese. Estaba segura que no iba a ser una reacción alegre en plan '¿¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte?!' seguido de un cálido abrazo. No. Ni iba a ser alegre el reencuentro, ni seríamos tan falsos, ni Edward sería cálido.

Me pasé el camino pensando cómo podríamos reaccionar. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando posé los ojos sobre un cartel: 'Bienvenidos a Forks' se podía leer. No llovía pero estaba nublado y la oscuridad se había adueñado del pueblo. Eran las 8 de la tarde y la gente estaba ya en sus casas. La oscuridad de las calles se veía salpicada por las luces de los porches y la tímida iluminación de las farolas. Giré a la derecha y continué. Estaba a dos calles de casa de Charlie. El estómago se me encogió aún más. Miré en todas las direcciones esperando encontrarme a Edward o a algún Cullen esperando mi llegada pero no vi a nadie. Aparqué junto al coche de policía de Charlie, seguía siendo el mismo que cuando me fui. Un olor extraño salía de mi casa. ¿Charlie estaba intentando cocinar? Esbocé una sonrisa, tomé aire y salí del coche.

- ¡Charlie! Ya estoy en casa – grité para que mi padre me oyese.

'En casa'… se me hacía extraño llamar 'casa' de nuevo a Forks pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, iba a ser mi casa todo el tiempo que aguantase el estar allí.

La puerta se abrió y Charlie apareció con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Bella! – sonrió – Mi pequeña…

- Charlie – sonreí feliz mientras me dirigía a darle un abrazo.

Cogimos mi escueto equipaje y entramos en la casa. Tras cenar el 'intento de risotto con setas' que había preparado Charlie subí a mi habitación a descansar.

- Creo que voy a subir a acostarme ya – le dije a Charlie.

- Claro cariño, seguro que estás agotada por el 'viajecito' que te has comido tú sola – añadió con cierto tono de reproche.

- Ya hablamos de esto… - añadí cortando la conversación sobre el medio de transporte elegido.

Subí las escaleras de madera que llevaban al piso de arriba. Nada había cambiado, bueno, había añadido un par de fotos mías en el tramo de la escalera. Me dirigí a mi habitación, todo seguía igual, tal cual había estado 5 años atrás. Abrí la maleta y saqué un camisón corto de tirantes de seda de color azul. Dejé la maleta en el suelo con la intención de arreglar la ropa al día siguiente, me cambié y me acosté.

Llevaba un rato ya en la cama sin poder dormir. Se movió una suave brisa que me provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y decidí levantarme a cerrar la ventana que estaba entreabierta. El escalofrío volvió a recorrerme todo el cuerpo, en el árbol del jardín que hay junto a mi ventana había alguien sentado, alguien me observaba. Las hojas se movieron de nuevo, la sombra había desaparecido rápidamente y ahora estaba sentada en el alfeizar de mi ventana.

- Hola Bella – dijo la sombra.

Reconocí esa voz al instante.

- ¡ALICE! – dije mientras me tapaba la boca con las manos para ahogar el grito.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡ALICE! - dije mientras me tapaba la boca con las manos para ahogar el grito.

Alice entró en mi habitación grácilmente, como sólo ella sabía hacer, dando un salto desde el árbol sin hacer el más mínimo ruido ni rozar ningún objeto. Permaneció un instante observándome hasta que ladeó la cabeza esbozando una tímida sonrisa y se acercó hacia mi con su peculiar manera de andar como si fuese una bailarina.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo, Bella!- dijo con su tímida sonrisa en un tono un tanto melancólico.

- ¿¡Quien lo diría?! - musité mientras la miraba y esbozaba una sonrisa igual de triste que la suya. - Sigues igual que la última vez que te vi...

- Pues tú tampoco has cambiado demasiado - susurró mientras me analizaba exhaustivamente - Bueno, un poco sí que has cambiado - asintió acariciando mi rostro.

Me chocaron sus palabras. La verdad es que a simple vista seguía siendo la misma, apenas había cambiado, aunque el paso de tiempo es inescrutable y me había convertido en toda una mujer con curvas, me maquillaba y el pelo lo llevaba bastante más largo que cuando iba al instituto, capeado y ondulado en las puntas. También había cambiado mi estilo de vestir, ahora me preocupaba más por lo que llevaba y siempre iba impecable, nada que ver con mi época de instituto, en la que iba siempre en plan sport y con Converse. Incluso habiéndome sacado de la cama de improviso estaba impecable.

- Si tuvieses los ojos dorados diría que eres uno de los nuestros... -susurró Alice.

La miré a los ojos. Esos ojos que siempre estaban risueños y alegres ahora estaban caídos y tristes. Seguro que era por mi presencia en el pueblo.

"Ya sabía yo que no tenía que haber venido...", pensé mientras deslizaba las palmas de mis manos nerviosa sobre la parte de camisón que me cubría los muslos.

Alice siempre fue una de mis mejores amigas en Forks. Hicimos muchos planes juntas aunque todos quedaron en nada al irme de allí. Ni llamé ni escribí. En ese momento se me puso un nudo en el estómago, me sentía mal por haberla abandonado, aunque en el fondo sabía que si hubiese seguido el contacto habría estado conectada de algún modo a Edward y eso era lo que no quería. No, no lo quería. No quería estar conectada a Edward, no quería saber nada de él, no quería saber si seguía igual que la última vez que le vi, no quería saber si había rehecho su vida, no quería saber si seguía teniendo esa penetrante mirada dorada, ese cabello rojizo despeinado a propósito, esa piel nívea helada al tacto. No quería saber si seguiría siendo el mismo Edward del que me enamoré.

Suspiré visiblemente afectada.

- Bueno, Alice, ¿cómo estás?- me atreví a preguntar por cortesía ya que en ese momento todos los muros que había levantado para protegerme durante mis años en la universidad fuera de Forks estaban cayendo sobre mi, hundiéndome en la más profunda de las miserias.

Alice se acercó junto a mi. No hacía falta tener poderes especiales para darse cuenta de que de un momento a otro podría romper a llorar o para descubrir que el corazón que tanto me había costado recomponer empezaba a resquebrajarse de nuevo.

Posó su mano sobre mi hombro frotándolo con delicadeza intentando infundirme alguna clase de ánimo para luego apoyar su rostro sobre su mano.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. - susurró con los ojos entornados.

Si no supiese que los vampiros no pueden llorar habría jurado que en aquel mismo momento, Alice iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro.

- Alice, yo también... - dije deteniéndome dubitativa entre si decir 'os' o 'te'. Tomé aire y proseguí- te he echado de menos.

- ¿Sólo a mi?- preguntó Alice sorprendida - Jasper me pregunta a veces si sé algo de ti, a Emmett le caíste demasiado bien, Esme lo paso muy mal cuando te fuiste, Carlisle no sabía cómo consolarla, les calaste hondo, te tenían ya casi como a una hija. Rosalie es caso aparte. Y Edw... - se detuvo en seco sabiendo que no me haría nada de bien saber sobre él. - Edward sigue igual que siempre... - intentó disimular mientras notaba la presión leve de sus dedos sobre mi hombro.

Bajé levemente la cabeza, dejando que largos mechones de cabello me cubriesen parcialmente el rostro.

- No sabía que les afectó tanto mi marcha.- dije sin parpadear con los ojos vidriosos.

- Recuerda Bella que no todos los dias entablamos una amistad tan estrecha con alguien y menos con una humana. - añadió bromeando pero sin su habitual timbre de voz alegre, más bien era algo apagado y gris. - Sé que vas a decir que no, pero podrías venir a casa a cenar un día. Harías muy feliz a Esme. - suplicó.

Tomé aire levantando la cabeza, mirando el techo de la habitación. Pensé en cómo me habían acogido en la familia (unos más que otros) y caí en la cuenta que ellos no me habían hecho nada. Debía de superar lo de Edward, aunque ello implicase tenerlo sentado a mi lado mientras cenaba. Tenía que aprender no a odiarlo, sino a que me resultase indiferente, a intentar olvidar todo lo que algún día nos dijimos y todo lo que algún día sentimos. Tenía que borrar toda huella de su amor de mi corazón y únicamente dejarlo como un compañero de clase, un amigo o quizás un hermano, pero tenía que dejar a toda costa de verlo como al amor de mi vida.

- Bueno, no te prometo nada, pero algún día puede que me acerque a veros. - susurré mordiéndome el labio mientras Alice me abrazaba.

Por un instante noté la alegría de Alice. Parecía ser la misma de siempre. Cuando me soltó miré sus ojos, ahora parecían vivos y alegres y en su rostro podía ver una pícara sonrisa con un par de hoyuelos marcados. Esa era la Alice que yo recordaba.

Intenté sonreir frunciendo los labios mientras frotaba mis manos. Alice me dio un beso y se despidió diciendome que ya hablaríamos y se marchó con el mismo sigilo con el que entró. Me levanté y cerré la ventana. Miré el reloj, apenas eran las 11 de la noche. Sonó el teléfono de casa y me pregunté quien sería mientras me arropaba con la colcha de patchwork morada. Alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, me sobresalté por el susto.

- ¿Sí?- dije intentando recuperarme del susto.

- Vaya, lo siento, ¿te he despertado?- preguntó Charlie algo vergonzoso.

- No, no estaba dormida, sólo que no esperaba que la puerta... - me excusé mientras me incorporaba ya que suponía que tenía que decirme algo.

Me mostró el teléfono inalámbrico tendiéndomelo.

- Alguien pregunta por ti. - dijo con su habitual gesto torcido enarcando las cejas.

Cogí el teléfono y Charlie se dio media vuelta saliendo de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté.- ¿Quien es?

Al otro lado del hilo telefónico se escuchó silencio, luego una leve risilla.

- ¿Bella?¿Eres tú?

Enarqué una ceja escéptica, preguntándome a quien podría pertenecer aquella voz masculina.

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi? - preguntó la voz incrédula- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu quileute favorito?


End file.
